The Triquetro Militus (Four Militia)
The''' Triquetro Militus''' or Four Militia, is a coalition of four legions created by each of the four branches of Neo-Shifters. each group was formed to interact/contribute to Humanity through unique methods. History/Background The Triquetro Militus was formed some time during the Neolithic Revolution. While observing mankind, one of the first Nephlim decided that even with the Neo-Shifter's transformation, they were still human at heart, and should maintain interaction with the human race in various ways. With this idea in mind, a celebration was held in Haven that would involve all the races of Neo-Shifters called Triquetra Dios. On this day, a member from each subrace that had the power to manifest their runes into dominions of power would use the Royals spawned from the energies to form their own guild. Each would be dedicated to a specific cause (Focus in their language) that would secretly benefit the human race. It should be noted that even though these guilds mainly consisted of Royals, and members of individual races, the groups accept members of any species. However, it should be noted that due to the different Focus' of each group, specific powers/species are required for efficiency in their cause. Guilds Neo-Human Industries * Focus: The development, and transformation of Mankind. * Prime Species:The Nephlim Neo-Human Industries was one of two guilds created by The Nephlim, Neo-Shifters who were spawned from the union of humans and Nephlym. On the Triquetra Dios, they formed a group that would use their power to use interdimensional excavations to advanced, yet dead civilizations in order to both gather resources for Neo-Shifter controlled civilizations, and develop Humanity in terms of technology, medicine, and even ethereal metamorphosis. However, this guild strictly uses their resources to aid the common man only, and avoid developing anything for the benefit of any military, or government. The Neos Revolutio * Focus: The destruction of corrupt groups/the Gnosis of mankind. * Prime Species: The Nephlim The Revolt was the second guild that was made by the Nephlim. Their focus is to destroy "demons" that form governments, warlords, homocidal militias, hate groups, and any anonymous group that secretly mean harm to innocents. Note: Whenever they raid a militia, hate group etc, they make sure to take members who are 21 or below to either convert through Neo-Gnosis or simply erase any of the "demon" groups' influence from their mind. The Reapers * Focus: The justice or vengeance of wrongfully deceased innocents. * Prime Species: The Relics The Reapers are a guild that was made by The Relics, a race of shifters that were formed from the residual energies left behind by deceased humans. As such, they decided their main mission would be contributing to deceased innocents. If their victim is an innocent, and their murder/injustice is in cold blood, the Reapers make it their mission to ensure the murderer either faces human prison or is banished to the dark side of Pandemonium. The Ryders * Focus: The protection of innocents/the destruction of Demons. * Prime Species: The Rephaim The Numina is a group made by the Rephaim, humans who were transformed by the radiation that came from the 13 Nephlym. On Triquetra Dios, the organization was formed with the main mission of protecting innocents, banishing "demons" (evil/psychotic humans), and dealing with any/all injustices faced by an innocent. The Ronin * Focus: The collection, and conversion of detached/depressed humans. * Prime Species: The Ryōkai The Rogues are the organization formed by the Ryōkai, a species that was made by the 3 Nephlym that converted selected humans after abducting them from their respective homes. On Triquetra Dios, they decided to keep to this tradition by forming the Rogues. This group made it their main priority to abduct worthy humans who were either "rogue" kids, destitute, miserable, or simply detached from the Human world. They would then take these people, and convert them into Neo-Shifters. __NOEDITSECTION__